


~my Boy~

by salvatorewinchester7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Wolf pack, Stiles Needs a Hug, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorewinchester7/pseuds/salvatorewinchester7
Summary: if you asked stiles Stilinski what it was like to live in a house full of werewolves he'd chuckle and shrug, looking in on the pack most people would think the group is very strange there family dynamic, isn't at all common.stiles is basically the Den mother even though hes human they all treat him as part of the pack, but things are changeing,changeing Between Derek and stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                    **Chapter One:**

 

the smell of eggs wafts threw the Hale manor, making the pack roll over in there beds sniffing the air, Stiles always wakes up before the rest of the pack does, he Makes breakfast and Tidy's up the kitchen.

He takes it upon himself to take care of the other pack members, which may seem odd to some, but stiles has always had a motherly side to him.

perhaps because his mother died when he was Young. 

 " food's Ready!" stiles yells upstairs just like he has every morning since he basically moved into the Hale house after Derek rebuilt it.

Isaac is the first downstairs, Stiles grins when he sees the blonde, who smiles back and kisses Stiles cheek

  " morning Mama" Isaac greets the dark-haired boy, stiles and Isaac have a strong bond but not in any romantic way, Isaac who hadn't had a good childhood thinks  of Stiles as a mother figure, Stiles doesn't  mind at all and has taken Isaac under his wing. " morning Baby" Stiles grins " coffees hot on the stove " he informs the blue-eyed wolf who strides over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup of the steamy caffeine.

 

stiles is used to having to wake the other teens up, he's an early bird as is Isaac, stiles makes his way upstairs knocking on all the pack members bedroom Doors, when Derek had fixed up the house he'd done it so each pack member has there own rooms, most of them Go home for the school week, then spend the Weekends at the hale house, except for Isaac who lives at the house full time, but the blonde boy's delight stiles, Spends most nights and his free time at the packhouse.

Stiles knocks on the First door he comes too which happens to be Jackson wittmores, Stiles opens the door to find Jackson cuddled underneath his blankets and pillows 

“ come on Jackson it’s time to wake up “ stiles says in a sing song voice he knows Jackson Despises, 

“ Leave me alone “ Jackson whines throwing a pillow in The dark haired boys direction, stiles laughs and leaves the room knowing better then to continue to pester the Short tempered Wolf.

 

he strolls down to the next doors which is Scott’s room, he knocks gently On the door “ I’m up!” Scott calls out too him 

“ okay just checking “ stiles chuckles. 

 Once hes finished getting the pack up and too the kitchen, he goes back upstairs and tentatively knocks on Derek’s door.

Normally He’d barge in and pull the blankets from the sleeping Alpha’s body 

he’d laugh and say something like ‘ Come on sour wolf’ 

but lately there’d been a strange tension between Stiles and Derek one that Even stiles himself couldn’t quite grasp 

so lately he’d been giving Derek his space, 

“ Derek” he says softly opening the door a crack “ Breakfast is ready “ 

He peers into the dark space of The alphas bedroom 

 

“ alright “ he hears the man say softly

“ I’ll be down soon”

“ okay” stiles practically Whipers before leaving 

 

 

The pale teen goes back downstairs and chuckles when he sees all of his pack mates Eating quietly

he goes over to Isaac and runs his Fingers through the boys Hair who grins and rubs his face on Stiles hand Affectionately. 

 

Stiles can physically feel the tension that Flows into the room as Derek walks in he eyes each of the pack members, His face pulled tight like some how he was already Pissed off.

 

stiles sighs “ Morning Derek “ he says getting only a Half hearted grunt in response 

Stiles attempts to act like Derek not responding doesn't hurt him, but it does and the other pack members know it. Scott shots Derek a look, To which the other wolf ignores him pouring himself a cup of coffee 

” good morning Derek, ” Stiles says again as he gets to his feet 

” good morning Stiles ” Derek grits out glaring at the pale boy. Stiles' eyes widen with hurt, he grabs his backpack and leaves towards the front door without another word. 

 


	2. ~My Boy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wastes no time leaving the pack house he doesn’t even wait for the others he needs to get out of the house. Now.  
> He feels like he’s done something to Derek to deserve his harshness but doesn’t know what it was, he knows he can be annoying but was that the reason for Derek’s sudden hatred towards him?

 

Chapter two:

 

Stiles pulls open the door and runs he runs away from Derek and away from the kitchen not even stopping to close the door, he leaves the pack in absolute shock.

 

Isaac is the first to speak it isn't unknown to all of them That stiles is keen on running before stopping to think and sometimes he doesn’t come back for a while, they also know that it isn’t safe for him all alone, not with dark unknown forces against Them and also inside the dark haired boys head. 

 

” what the hell is wrong with you Derek!” the blue-eyed wolf yells standing up his eyes flashing a Neon Yellow, before he turns and runs out of the House the other Teens not fair Behind

 

Jackson stays behind,his eyes glowing claws digging into the back of the chair, he'd been sitting in only seconds before

 

” I don't know what's going on with you but if you ever take it out on Stiles” he pauses stepping closer to the Alpha

” You and me will have a big problem and it won't end in you're favor ” Jackson doesn’t show his affection Towards others often but when he does it isn’t something to be taken lightly, Stiles does a lot for him and the other pack members even though he thinks stiles is very-very annoying he appreciates all that he does.

 

” Stiles does So much for all of us and you will not use him as a punching bag just because You can”

 

Derek doesn’t even have time to reply Jackson is already gone heading After the others.

 

Stiles is fast, he’s built up a tolerance for running long distances quickly, one of the perks of always being in danger.  so even though his friends are werewolves he is still ahead of them, the only problem is that he doesn’t know exactly where he’s running.

 

The pack Runs all the way to the school thinking maybe stiles would be there they split up and begin to search for him

 

“ he’s not here “ Scott says running up to his friends who have all gathered in the lacrosse field “his sent is old he hasn’t been here “

 

they all Nod in agreement “ Then where is he?!” Isaac says frantically, he’d seen the look on Stiles face before he ran out the door the look of pure pain like someone had just ripped something out of him,Scott pats Isaac’s shoulder Attempting to keep him calm “ Will find him “ he assures the Other boy.

 

Two hours later Stiles is completely Lost not to mention Starving and Close to falling over He’s so tired, pain radiating though his entire body. 

He pulls out his phone, almost dropping it due to how sweaty his hands are, But eventually he dials Scott’s number, something he hadn’t thought he would need to do. He really hadn’t meant to get so lost.

Scott picks up right away “ Stiles! Are you okay!? Where are you!?” He asks His voice raised with Worry

 

Stiles shifts he’s currently almost lying on the side of the road He’d ran into the woods and had gotten confused

 

“ somewhere “ Stiles replies tiredly

scott puts him on speaker even though the rest of the pack is already listening

 

“ I ran into the woods and I d-dunno where I am. I’m lost Scott “ the other teens can hear how tired the other boy is even though the phone

 

“ okay buddy we’re coming right now Stay on the phone okay “ Stiles makes a small noise in response almost dropping the phone again.

 

The group of teens run following the sent, it doesn't take them long to enter the dark overgrown woods of Beacon Hill’s they Find stiles curled up in a ball under a tree his breathing shallow, covered in sweat and dirt. 

Isaac practically jumps on top of the other boy, he wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him close 

scott and the other kneel down “ hey stiles you okay?” Scott asks Stiles nods 

“  tired “ he replies

the group had travelled on foot to Find stiles, but they all new that he was much to tired and over heated to Walk all the way back into town and to the Hale manor.

luckily Jackson had thought of this and already Had an Uber on its way.

when the black Vehicle pulls up the teens clamber inside, stiles lays his head on isaacs lap and almost Instantly falls asleep.

the travel back to the pack house is mostly silent except for the radio and stiles Quite Snoring.

 

Stiles would have put up a fight if he wasn’t so tired but he doesn’t even seem to notice when The SUV stops and Scott gets out and picks him up.

 

Derek hears a car pull up and Runs outside sighing at his pack who glare at him angrily, Scott pushes past Derek with stiles in his arms he goes inside and seems to take him upstairs. 

His friends Not fair behind him leaving Derek To pay for the Uber.

after putting stiles in his room to rest the group settles downstairs in the living room, it’s tense between them no one speaking, and the tension only grows when Stiles comes downstairs rubbing sleep from his eyes, 

he walks over and stands infront of Derek, he doesn’t even hesitate, he slaps the elder Aplha across the face leaving a Red mark that disappears just as soon as it had showed up.

the dark haired boy doesn’t say a word he simply walks to the kitchen and begins to cook.

” You deserved that “ Jackson chuckles surprised  that stiles had actually done that. 

 

Derek just nods, he had. He had deserved that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hiya, Here’s chapter two, sorry it too so long! I hope you all enjoyed it! comments and Kodos are always appreciated


	3. ~My Boy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack soon realises that stiles isn’t as okay as he’s leading them to believe.
> 
> In all honesty he’s having a really really hard time and Derek isn’t helping by ignoring him.  
> The man won’t even come down for breakfast anymore!
> 
> Stiles needs to figure out how to make Derek like him again because he’s come to the conclusion that he’s totally idiotically in love with Derek Hale.
> 
> In a desperate attempt to get Derek’s attention will stiles end up getting himself hurt- most likely.

Chapter three

 

It’s been a week and a half since Derek had upset Stiles and he’d run off into the woods

the alpha werewolf has been ignoring stiles completely and Only ever leaves his room when the other pack members aren’t home and stiles is torn between hating Derek and desperately wanting his attention.

 

The school day is mind-numbingly boring Stiles is pretty sure that a few of his brain cells Withered away to dust 

And once it's over Stiles is surrounded by his friends/overprotective werewolf bodyguards which is what they've all been acting like since they'd found him in the woods, and honestly stiles is in dire need of some space he needs to be alone so he can cry and yell and watch Breakup videos even though he and Derek we're never even a couple! 

“stiles?” Scott asks worriedly shaking his shoulder “ earth to stiles you okay Man?” 

“ uh-uh yeah totally awesome “ stiles replies a big Fake smile Falling onto his face. 

The whole pack knows he isn’t, so they continue watching him closely keeping anyone who could set him off away but in his current mental state anyone could so they just try to keep him calm.

 

 

Once they arrive at the hale house stiles excuses himself saying he has to use the restroom.

Once upstairs he locks himself in the bathroom closest to his room, lately stiles has noticed a lot of things about himself he wishes he could change, like how pale his skin is and how no matter how many Diets and workout routines he try’s he never seems to fill out, he remains lanky and thin.

 

He pulls up his shirt and sighs at his stomach, it’s flat and his Bones jut out awkwardly, he’s tried for years to have abs like Scott but nothing ever works. His friends bodies have already changed but stiles remains the Ugly duckling.

 

Sometimes he wishes he’d said yes to the bite when peter hale had offered him it to him, if he had he wouldn’t have anything to complain about he’d be Strong and Physically attractive like his friends.

 

Stiles strips out of his clothes and takes a nice hot shower, allowing himself to break down and cry.

 

 

 

Derek can’t lie and say that he doesn’t Find stiles attractive, that this whole thing was him trying to Stay strong, he was horrible with feelings and all his relationships had ended bloody and sad.

he couldn’t stand to watch the same fate befall stiles, so he has shut him out, and he can tell that he’s breaking him, see that he’s falling apart but all he can think of to make it better is to stay away from stiles. He doesn’t see how much the Other boy needs him.

 

he can hear the pack members talking downstairs, he doesn’t hear stiles speaking or his heartbeat though and that leaves a concerned Twist in his gut, but still he remains in his room, wishing he could make himself go talk to stiles he wishes he could let himself bring stiles into his life. 

 

 

 

After his shower Stiles is feeling a little better but also he’s decided he can’t stay at the hale house anymore, so he gets dressed and starts packing a bag,

There’s to much tension in the house right now and he feels like Derek ignoring him is his way of telling stiles to leave.

So he packs the things he’ll need, and leaves the rest alone planing on coming to get then rest another time, he’s dreading telling the pack that he’s decided to leave but stiles has made up His mind and nothing will change that.

 

He smiles sadly at his friends who are sitting on the large living room they know somethings wrong

” what’s with the bag?” Scott says softly his eyes full of worry.

” I can’t stay here anymore “ stiles replies “ I’m sorry I’m gunna go home for a little while, I haven’t seen my dad in forever “

“ you don’t have to leave “ Scott insists but his friend only shakes his head 

“ it’s not forever Scott Just for a little while “

and they can’t stop him, the pack watch stiles leave the house, he’d refused to let anyone drive him home informing them that he could use a nice walk.

 

The pack knows one thing for sure.

Stiles isn’t okay.

 

 

When stiles arrives home he finds the house empty, he’d been hoping that his father would be home but he’s obviously working a late shift, so he lets himself inside and goes up to his room dropping his backpack on the floor he lays face down in his bed and takes a deep breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hiya guys! Here is the third chapter I was thinking of only making this a few chapters long but I feel like it could really go somewhere! Tell me what y’all think and I’ll talk to you all later enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also possible trigger warning(?)  
> In this chapter, there are mentions of Self-hatred and Body imagine problems so just look out for that I'm sorry of that does trigger you.


	4. ~My Boy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Stiles is alone he realizes that The hale manor has really become His home and being all alone at his dads house just doesn’t feel right but he makes himself stay.  
> He really believes that Derek doesn’t want him around he doesn’t know how wrong he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it’s Been awhile but I promise I do not have writers block my writer just hates the clock.  
> * cough * Shameless Twenty one pilot reference * cough cough* 
> 
> Anywayyy this chapter has much more drama also there is a sensitive part where stiles has a run in with a some what older man at a club but nothing drastic happens between them and Stiles takes care of it so he’s fine just wanted to give you all a heads up Incase that is a trigger for anyone.

Chapter 4:

 As a child stiles liked being home alone he always felt so grown up when his father trusted him enough to leave him alone.

but right now The empty house isn’t making him feel grown up it’s making him feel small and lonely.

he wants to call Scott he wants to go back to the hale house and watch some stupid comedy with his pack but he can’t bring himself to do it.

 

’ Derek doesn’t want you around ‘ says a voice in his head ‘ no one does if you disappeared no one would care or notice’ 

he bites his lip before standing up he’d got a text from Danny earlier that day inviting him to a party at one of the clubs Danny goes to regularly.

usually the dark haired boy would ignore the text or message back that he’s was sick so he wouldn’t have to go.

but right now getting incredibly drunk sounds like a really good idea, and stiles has never been good at thinking things through. 

So he puts on a pair of jeans he’s never worn before there black and tight with rips on the thighs Lydia had bought them for him and when he’d tried them on she’d smirked and informed him that his ass looked incredible.

he figures he should make at least a little bit of an effort, then he puts on a red t shirt and decides he looks good enough.

an hour later he’s getting into Danny’s car who looks him up and down and nods I’m  approval “ I’ve never seen you wear those “ Danny Says as he backs out of Stiles’s Driveway he’s trying to start up a conversation 

stiles looks over at him “ Lydia bought them for me a while  ago when I went with her to the mall “ he explains “ I’ve never had a place to wear them “ 

danny nods “ well tonight is definitely the right occasion “ he replies spreading off towards the club 

when they arrive stiles takes a deep breath his anxiety off the charts as he gets out of the car and Danny puts his arm around him “ the boys are gunna love you “ he grins pulling stiles into the club.

the first thing stiles notices when he enters the building is the smell of  alcohol mixed with lots and lots of cologne.

the inside of the building is completely Neon, strobe lights are everywhere and stiles try’s his best not to close his eyes to avoid the flashing lights.

he lets Danny drag him across the floor to a group of people who have to be Danny’s club friends, he feels intimidated by them, but does his best to be confident, and happily takes a drink when it’s offered to him.

Four drinks later and he’s much less Anxious, the alcohol numbing him completely.

max One of Danny’s buddy’s grabs him by the shoulders “ hey pretty boy wanna dance’ he whispers into Stiles ear.

he takes a shot and looks over his shoulder at the man “ hell yeah” He drunkenly replies letting the other Lead him to the dance floor.

at first they dance together but not touching to much and stiles is enjoying himself but Max has other ideas for the night and quickly try’s to take things further. 

Stiles is by this time very drunk And doesn’t completely register the other man sliding his hands all over his body, he just continues to dance, that is until max starts kissing his neck and then leans in to kiss his lips 

and stiles moves back he doesn’t wanna kiss this guy, he isn’t Derek. 

He stumbles back tripping over himself as he try’s to get away but Max followes him only chuckling at stiles attempt to evade him.

” Come on pretty boy it’s only some fun “ Max purrs into Stiles ear as he Grabs him up by the arm and drags him across the dance floor towards a room that seems to be empty.

 

” Danny!” Stiles yells trying to get out of Max strong Grasp but the other boy is nowhere to be found. Stiles is gunna have to get himself away from Max who’s much bigger then him, stiles thinks he must have at least 30 pounds on him and it appears to be mostly muscle.

 

stiles is drunk yes, but not drunk enough that he doesn’t put up a fight, he try’s to fight his way out of the other mans grasp but it doesn’t work he finds himself pressed against a wall with Man pulling at his shirt till it rips he kisses down a stiles neck while the dark haired teen screams.

stiles pulls his knee up at the older man sucks a hickey onto his pale skin, he drives his knee up as hard as he can into the others groin Max grunts in pain and let’s go of Stiles long enough that he can run as fast as he can.

he sprints out of the room and into the hectic Dance floor as he runs someone Elbows him in the face he gasps as he feels pain shoot down through his face and blood trickle out of his nose but still he doesn’t stop he runs out of the club past Danny’s care and towards The Hale manor. 

 

It feels like he’s been running for hours and his legs on fire but finally he makes it to the front door and knocks frantically at it he can still feel Max’s hands on him and Is scared that he’s still chasing him.

 

as soon as Scott opens the door stiles tumbles in losing his footing he falls to the foor 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/Pov Change to Derek /

 

Derek feels like he failed his pack by letting stiles leave,   Isaac had ran upstairs as soon as stiles had left the house and begged Derek to Go get him but Derek had shook his head and Refused. God why had he refused he should have just gone out and picked stiles up and carried him back inside it was obvious that the pale teen wasn’t in a very good state of mind but still he’d let him go.

 

even From his room he can tell that stiles has entered the house and is drunk- he can also tell that something back happened and he can’t stop himself as he runs downstairs to find the pack all gathered around stiles- stiles who’s shirt is torn off and who’s bleeding he reeks of alcohol and-something else he has a mans sent rubbed all over him and that alone sets Derek off his wolf howls in pure rage at the thought of someone else touching stiles in such a way

stiles is his-

his mate. No one else can touch him.

the pack backs away from stiles as Derek approaches his eyes bright red even Scott takes a few steps back and lowers his head.

stiles looks up at Derek wide eyed and teary “ d-Derek..” he mumbles as the alpha kneels down growling at the hickeys on the teens text it’s obvious that stiles hadn’t wanted them.

” Who did this?” Derek snarls trying to keep his voice as clam as possible so stiles doesn’t try to run off. The alpha runs a hand over Stiles cheek gently and the boy scoots towards him and then into his arms and Derek doesn’t move he wraps his arms around stiles and lets him sob.

 

the pack try’s to gets stiles to tell them what happened but he’s too drunk and tired to say anything that makes sense.

so Derek finds himself carrying a half asleep stiles upstairs he had full intention of putting the teen in his bedroom but Derek somehow finds himself in his bed with his arms wrapped protectively around stiles stilinski.

 

So much for Not letting the boy get to close, he’ll probably never let him out of his sight again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,  
> Max will not be a recurring character in this story I just needed something to happen to which Derek would realise that what he and stiles have isn’t a bad thing and he should in brace it.
> 
> Anyway as always comments and kudos are always very much appreciated I do   
> read all of the comments I just haven’t figured out if I can reply or not.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll be posting the next chapter much faster hopefully but till then live long and prosper.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hiya hope you enjoyed this chapter ill be back with the next one as soon as i can~


End file.
